rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rr3daniel/Game Content Ideas
Ideas to improve game experience and add more varieties. No car or track is suggested here. All content here licensed under Creative Common: Attribution. Motorsports Ideas for Mortorsports category. This category is unique in that it contains game mode not available in Career category Formula E E-durance: replace all endurance races with a new type of race where the car is precharged to a certain level and the players have to set the longest distance record. The track won’t have any other car. Sprint: speed snap with a twist. Rolling start just before a sharp turn. The player needs to have precision brake to maintain proper speed before the slingshot. Supercar or GTE-Pro or insert your wish here New Game Mode The players need to do damage control. If the car goes off track, place a 3 second speed penalty, similar to OMP. Track damages to the car body. If the car is severely damaged, the player is immediately disqualified. (Disqualification is not new, as players are disqualified if they run out of juice in Formula E). The game requires clean races, opposite of NASCARS where the fun is the carnage. New Events Obstacle Course: Auto Cross with a twist. Set the fastest time on a short course with some cars randomly parked along the track. Speed Master: Speed Record with a twist. Set the best average speed. The event can be one lap or multiple laps. Victory Lap: your chance of running in reverse! If you complete a series, a special victory lap event is unlocked. You can run one lap solo, in reverse, with crowd chearing in the background. Assist won’t work when running in reverse. Exclusives Currently Exclusives aren’t really that exclusive. We need some variety there too. Dynamic Track First suggested http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:174119 here. For tracks with multiple formats, it would be nice to have time trial and head-to-head where you run multiple laps, but each in a different format. It would be chicane-less. Maybe some arrows on the track showing where you should go. Ecxlusive TT Tournament Ever 4 weeks, FM select a car in the category and a track where players compete for shortest lap time. This would be very challenging as every car is the same (not upgrade dependent). Limited Time Events R3 Endurance Championship Game idea first posted http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:194185 here WEC without licensing. Remember the First Community Challenge? We don’t miss it, do we? R3EC would be a lap challenges where the whole community would try to set a record of x,000 laps. We could have LM edition, NASCAR edition, and Bathurst editions. The players can choose to race with any car or a particular class of cars on a particular track. Community Award: award for reaching community goal Personal Award: award for personal participation Special Perks: perks other than game currency, such as vouchers for free customization or upgrade discounts. Skill Challenge Limited time fame bonus week if you race without any assist. Game Features Cloud Saves There should be **soft save*g and **hard save**. If the game saves the data automatically (without user intervention), the save is “soft”. If the user does a cloud save, it is “hard” and overwrites whatever save is on the cloud. This would be useful if a player has multiple devices and they are not in sync. Category:Blog posts